Love you no matter what
by Katnissxo
Summary: Oneshots of Dramione and the troubles they face.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys,**

 **Here's the first one shot. Hope you like it, please review. This will contain many one shots, let me know if you want something in particular. I'll be putting up a chapter list, soon.**

 **Katxo**

—

 **Summary:Draco and 'Mione have an evening to themselves, but are discovered by two unexpected people.**

The Golden Trio were exiting the Gryffindor common room,as Hermione questioned the boys,"have you guys done the DADA essay on the magical threat of your choice?" Harry replied, saying he'd researched the perils of unregistered spells, whilst Ron guiltily looked down at the floor.

"Honestly, Ronald... Well I'm going to-"

"The library." The boys chorused, whilst rolling their eyes as she continued,

"To research an obscurus. It hasn't been mentioned at all, and since the reported incident in the 1960's, I'd quite like to know more. I'll see you at dinner." The boys stared at each other, clearly perplexed, as she rushed off before they could reply.

Hermione flew down the corridors, hastily, and instead of the library she headed to the room of requirement...

Willing it to reveal itself she hurried inside, and found what she was looking for, or rather **who**. A boy with platinum blonde hair, was lounging on the sofa, with his nose buried in a book. Hermione smiled to herself as she crept over soundlessly, and shouted,"BOOOOOOOO!" Right into his ear, Draco, however, did not even flinch.

"Looking for me 'Mione?" A voice shouted in her ear, and she cried out in fear, as Draco rolled around on the sofa laughing. "Jesus Draco, don't you _**ever**_ do that to me again." She admonished, as she observed the illusion of him disappear.

"Welllllll, it seemed like that's what your were going to do to me 'Mione." Draco countered, as he collected a few tears, he was practically crying with how hard he was laughing. "I'm always going to remember this moment Jeanie. Here, I bought us a new movie to watch. It's a tragical romance called 'Titanic'."

"Draco, I've wanted to see that film for ages, we have 3 hours till dinner, let's watch it now." Hermione did her puppy eyes.

"Not the eyes Jeanie," he whinged, Draco could never say no to Hermione's puppy eyes, anyway.

So they wished for a Tv and played the film, Hermione's head on Draco's shoulder whilst he fiddled with her hair. It was blissful until the end, when Hermione began passionately ranting about how there was space on the plank of wood for both Rose and Jack. All Draco could do was nod, now and then. As the credits began rolling Hermione raged,"I don't ever want to see that film again!Oh Draco, the horror, the horror. Poor Jack, the handsomest man on Earth." As she stood and pretended to faint, expecting Draco to catch her, but instead she glared at him as she landed with a thud.

"Oh Hermione, I'm wounded, here I was thinking I was the most handsome man on Earth," Draco did an over the top faint, and pretended to die, whilst clutching his heart,"I'm wounded for life! I'm dying! Ohhhh I'm dyingggg!" Hermione couldn't contain her laughter and neither could Draco, they'd been laughing for 10 minutes when...

"If you two are done acting like your drunk on laughing gas, we'd like an explanation please." A voice angrily interrupted. Draco and 'Mione spun around, frozen like deer caught in headlights.

In front of them stood the Weasley twins.

"We've been in here for the past 3 hours, after Harry and Ron couldn't find you in the library, Hermione. We come here and see the Gryffindor princess, with the high and mighty Slytherin ferret, acting like lovers." George Weasley said, through gritted teeth.

It was Draco who spoke,"Fred, George, please don't tell anyone. If anyone found out-"

"You'd be ruined," they said at once.

"No-"he was interrupted again.

"You'd be mocked," they said in unison again.

"No-"

"You'd-"

"OH FOR GODS SAKE LET HIM FINISH!" a very red Hermione Granger exploded. Draco shot her a grateful look.

"If anyone found out, Hermione would be a target, we've been friends since, well, forever. Pansy has already tried to hex her hair into snakes, and Blaise keeps trying to slip her a love potion to make her fall in love with Snape." The twins were shocked and amused,"so you don't hate her,you're actually going out with her?"Fred questioned.

"We're not going out," they replied simultaneously, with slight tints of pink on their cheeks. The twins looked at each other and nodded,"we don't like it, but it's none of our business, but, because we know, now it is, but, we won't tell anyone, but, one condition. We want you to stop seeing Draco, Hermione"

Hermione was silent and Draco was willing her not to, "'Mione please, we can think of another way."

"Okay, guys." Was her simple reply as she walked away. Draco felt his heart breaking, they'd gone through so much together and she was willing to throw it all away, to save herself. The twins smirked and said,"seems like you don't mean anything to her, after all Draco." Draco was enraged as he stormed out the RoR and past Hermione, who acted like he wasn't even there.

 **That night**

There were three taps on Draco's window and he spotted an ebony owl, with a piece of paper attached to its leg. He went over and read it:

 _Draco_

 _They don't know what they're talking about. Nothing could keep us apart._

 _~H_

It was Hermione's elegant scrawl, tears welled up,in his eyes. She didn't give up. She didn't throw it all away. She cared, they both did-more than they'd ever admit...

—

Hope you liked it, this is my favourite chapter so far, review please and criticism is also welcome.

Katxo


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys,

Here's another Dramione one shot. Hope you like it, I do not own HP :' (

Let me know if you want to see anything specific.

Katxo

—

 **Summary:Draco sticks up for Hermione.**

Hermione Granger, a new first year, walked through a dimly lit corridor. She held many books as she made her way through crowds mainly clad in green.

Whispers were thrown around, quietly, but loud enough for the small bushy haired girl to hear.

Have you seen her hair? It looks a birds nest.

She has awfully huge buck teeth, apparently her parents work with teeth. Too bad they couldn't fix hers.

I have lessons with her and she's SUCH an insufferable know it all.

Hermione came to a halt, with tears threatening to spill, as the girl that said the last comment blocked her way.

Pansy Parkinson and her friend Blaize Zabini stood in front of her. Pansy glared at her and nodded to Blaise, who in turn knocked all the books out of Hermione's hands.

"Looks like you dropped something MUDBLOOD." She emphasised, and laughter was heard all around. It suddenly came to a halt as footsteps came closer and closer. Hermione didn't dare turn around, she quaked in fear, as she heard a voice say,"well pick them up then."

As she reached down to collect the scattered books, she heard the voice say,"not you 'Mione... I'm waiting, Blaise."

There was only one person who called her 'Mione and this time she turned around and saw who the voice belonged to, her childhood friend Draco Malfoy... She mentally kicked herself for not realising sooner, and hugged him quickly. He returned the gesture and realised everyone was gawking.

"Don't you all have places to be?" That was enough, everyone scattered instantly.

"Parkinson you might want to learn to call people by their names, our I could start calling you girl whose mother is having an affair, or even better girl whose parents used to be in Azkaban? And Blaise do you need glasses, pay attention to where you're going, next time. And if you do that,then there won't be a next time. My father will hear about this." They both flinched at the mention of his father, but persisted in trying to change Draco's mind.

"Draco, don't be silly. Of course you could never be with a Mudblood."

"Yeah Draco, she's in Gryffindor, your in Slytherin, you guys can never be together."

"Do I have to tell you again?" There was venom in Draco's voice. At this point, the Slytherin duo were cowering, they walked off, distaste clear on their faces.

Only he and his family knew the truth, that Hermione was actually a pure blood, and she had been compromised into Gryffindor, but no one could know, because Hermione could become a target, especially since her parents were undercover spies for the ministry. The corridor was practically empty now, and Draco turned to Hermione.

"Thank you, Draco."

"It's okay, you need to start taking care of yourself though. Be careful Hermione." She nodded and they walked off together to the library.

 **A.N I know Hermione's parents could never be spies, but it kinda works. Hope you guys liked it, I'll try to get the next chapter up as soon as possible. Please Review, all criticism is welcome. Sorry for any grammar errors.**

 **Katxo**


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys,

Here's another Dramione one shot. Hope you like it, I do not own HP :' (

Let me know if you want to see anything specific.

Katxo

—

 **Summary:Draco sticks up for Hermione.**

Hermione Granger, a new first year, walked through a dimly lit corridor. She held many books as she made her way through crowds mainly clad in green.

Whispers were thrown around, quietly, but loud enough for the small bushy haired girl to hear.

Have you seen her hair? It looks a birds nest.

She has awfully huge buck teeth, apparently her parents work with teeth. Too bad they couldn't fix hers.

I have lessons with her and she's SUCH an insufferable know it all.

Hermione came to a halt, with tears threatening to spill, as the girl that said the last comment blocked her way.

Pansy Parkinson and her friend Blaize Zabini stood in front of her. Pansy glared at her and nodded to Blaise, who in turn knocked all the books out of Hermione's hands.

"Looks like you dropped something MUDBLOOD." She emphasised, and laughter was heard all around. It suddenly came to a halt as footsteps came closer and closer. Hermione didn't dare turn around, she quaked in fear, as she heard a voice say,"well pick them up then."

As she reached down to collect the scattered books, she heard the voice say,"not you 'Mione... I'm waiting, Blaise."

There was only one person who called her 'Mione and this time she turned around and saw who the voice belonged to, her childhood friend Draco Malfoy... She mentally kicked herself for not realising sooner, and hugged him quickly. He returned the gesture and realised everyone was gawking.

"Don't you all have places to be?" That was enough, everyone scattered instantly.

"Parkinson you might want to learn to call people by their names, our I could start calling you girl whose mother is having an affair, or even better girl whose parents used to be in Azkaban? And Blaise do you need glasses, pay attention to where you're going, next time. And if you do that,then there won't be a next time. My father will hear about this." They both flinched at the mention of his father, but persisted in trying to change Draco's mind.

"Draco, don't be silly. Of course you could never be with a Mudblood."

"Yeah Draco, she's in Gryffindor, your in Slytherin, you guys can never be together."

"Do I have to tell you again?" There was venom in Draco's voice. At this point, the Slytherin duo were cowering, they walked off, distaste clear on their faces.

Only he and his family knew the truth, that Hermione was actually a pure blood, and she had been compromised into Gryffindor, but no one could know, because Hermione could become a target, especially since her parents were undercover spies for the ministry. The corridor was practically empty now, and Draco turned to Hermione.

"Thank you, Draco."

"It's okay, you need to start taking care of yourself though. Be careful Hermione." She nodded and they walked off together to the library.

 **A.N I know Hermione's parents could never be spies, but it kinda works. Hope you guys liked it, I'll try to get the next chapter up as soon as possible. Please Review, all criticism is welcome. Sorry for any grammar errors.**

 **Katxo**


End file.
